


Longing

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: DARTH DADDY FINGER BANGING, Darth Maul x Reader, F/M, Power dynamic kink, darth maul smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: Female reader is Darth Maul’s servant on Dathomir. No longer able to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh he asks his servant to remind him of what he’s missing.





	Longing

In your short time as a servant for Crimson Dawn you’d come to learn two things abut the mysterious horned man you called Lord Maul. 

Firstly, is that he’d most certainly experienced a tragic past. Of course he’d never been particularly personable with you directly but he had mentioned something in passing about the murder of his brother. The way he spoke of it, with such rage in his voice, always stuck with you. The fact that he even had a brother to begin with humanized the notorious crime lord. It showed that he too had a family at one point or another. It was somehow a comforting fact.

The other thing you’d noticed was that Lord Maul was missing the lower half of his body. This actually only helped fuel your theory that he’d experienced a less than ideal past. How the injury happened exactly? Well, he’d never said. He’d never actually outwardly voiced his disability before, not to you anyways. 

In the presence of others Maul was very careful to hide his missing limbs. You imagined he preferred to keep it a secret, that he was hiding his weakness from others. He only sported long dark robes that covered his whole body and also made sure to keep his metal appendages well oiled and clean at all times. This was to avoid any incidents of them squeaking in public. 

It was your job to assist him with this task, as well as other things. You were probably one of the only individuals allowed within such close proximity of the dangerous man. Day after day you were at his side and saw to his every wish. 

Though he was more or less a man of solitude Lord Maul had seemed to have a soft spot for you, that is he never yelled at you. Perhaps he had even grown a form of affection for you, his sweet simple servant. It wasn’t the worst thing, after all. Better to be in the service of somehow who liked you rather than one who didn’t.

“Y/N.”

This caught you off guard. Lord Maul didn’t normally address you in such a familiar way. Your name out of his lips had a nice ring to it, he had such a smooth way of speaking.

“Y/N..” He repeated himself, his tone soft.

“Yes, Lord Maul?” You questioned. You sat before him, on your knees, with his metal legs in your grasp. You held the polish in hand as you earned your keep. 

There was a long silence that followed when you looked up into his deep florescent eyes. You had never seen anyone with eyes like Maul’s before, not in any species. They were beautiful, so intense that they managed to pierce your very soul each time.

“How long have you been in my service now?”

“The better part of two months, sir.”

He seemed to consider this for a moment, placing his hands comfortably on the arms of his stone thrown, his stoic expression never faltering.

“And you enjoy it here on Dathomir?”

“It’s a good job, Lord Maul.” You nodded, smiling gently at him. Though his facial expression did not change his eyes seemed to swirl around in thought. “I enjoy being at your side. You’re very good to me.”

And he was. Though you’d seen him many a time loose his temper at others he’d always been kind to you, albeit distant. You’d heard stories of other servants, who also doubled as body guards, not getting along so well with him. So when he needed a new servant they close someone who wasn’t a fighter, someone that Maul wouldn’t think of as a threat. Someone with a gentle appearance that could simply blend in to the background of a room.

“Yes.” He trailed off and looked at the ground, deep in thought.

You simply nodded and continued with your job, polishing the metal and lubing the gears appropriately. Once you finished up, you pulled his pant leg back down and put his boot back on. He watched you with great intensity, as he always did. In the beginning it was a little scary but overtime you’d grown used to his stares. Looked forward too them even. What went on in that head of his?

“Finished, Lord Maul.” You sighed contently, avoiding eye contact as you made your way to your feet. “Shall you be needing anything el-” You had managed to misstep and loose your balance. A whimper of surprise escaped your lips as you fell backwards. 

What happened next was so fast it must have been Force at work. Lord Maul jumped out of his seat with cat-like reflexes. Before you even touched the floor the man with the golden eyes caught you mid-fall, his arms wrapped around you in a very protective fashion. Your own hands naturally fell to his chest, small and fragile compared to his large strong torso. 

He held you. Maul quite literally swept you off of your feet.

Your heartbeat was going faster than any hyperdrive as you stared up into your masters eyes. You were frozen, stuck in place. The weirdest part about all of this was how right it felt. Being there in his arms was mesmerizing, comfortable… So new, but somehow so familiar. And if you hadn’t known better you would have said he may have felt the same way.

“T… Thank you.” You muttered, suddenly coming down from the wave of shock.

He studied you for another moment before putting you down, allowing you to stand on your own.

“I’d expect anyone in my employment to be more careful.” 

“Thank you.. I’ll try to be more careful. Do you need anything else, Lord Maul?”

“No.” His voice was soft, considerate even, but his eyes avoided your own. You weren’t sure if he was coincidentally being distant or if he was legitimately embarrassed.

“You may return to your quarters. I will see you tomorrow.” 

~

The next few hours composed of you sorting through a whole mess of feelings. Though you’d noticed the beauty in Maul before, never had you considered him in such a personal light. However after that accidental embrace it seemed there was no going back to the naive darkness.

“I will see you tomorrow.” 

You replayed the words over and over again in your head throughout the evening, playing it as if it were a mesmerizing song. You remembered his calm calculated voice, spoken through his decorated red and black lips. Even while you were in the shower you did this. Especially while you were in the shower… Naked and wet.. alone.

“I will see you tomorrow.” 

Despite his words, the next time you encountered Maul was that very same night. After you had changed into your night gown and were preparing for bed. That’s when you heard him enter the room. He was surprisingly soft on his feet, considering his metal legs and all.

Maul had entered your private chamber without so much as a knock, which struck you as odd. But you didn’t feel the need the question it. You always felt safe by his side.

“I came to make sure you were alright from earlier. You almost, erm..” He grumbled in annoyance, but it seemed to be more about what was going through his head than anything that you had done. “You almost injured yourself.”

“I’m doing just fine, Lord Maul. It’s very kind of you to check up on me.” 

“Kind.” He repeated. “That’s a word no one’s ever described me as. Not ever…”

Was that a smile? The faintest of smiles but still a smile nonetheless.

There was a long silence to follow but it was nice. There was always silence between the two of your during the day. While he did work on his data-pad or conducted business for Crimson Dawn. 

“It’s been so very long for me..” He looked at you with longing in his eyes. “I dont even remember what it feels like too…”

“Too what?” You asked softly, knowing quite well what he had meant but decided to play innocent. He choose not to answer this.

“Remove your gown.” He commanded with the calmest of tones. Despite his perverse demands you found his voice soothing. 

Maul’s eyes glowed like a roaring fire, burning with something you couldn’t quite identify. They enveloped you in their beautiful golden flame as you obeyed his orders. By the time you had removed your dress and threw it to the floor every bit of your body felt red hot. 

You stared at Maul with big doe eyes as he scanned over your bare skin. He was standing tall and broad with his black cape covering his frame.. This was his kingdom, his planet, and you were his servant.

You shivered from what you at first thought to be the cold air but quickly came to realize it was Maul. The way he looked at you, with something more than desire, something more than lust. Something entirely different.

“Tell me..” His lips trembled. “Do you indulge in pleasures of the flesh?”

“Wha-” 

“No questions.” He interrupted before stepping forward, putting a gloved finger against your lips to silence you. “Yes or no, do you understand?” He pulled his hand away from your face and gestured for you to sit down on the bed. You did so.

“Yes.”

Maul smirked. 

“Good. Now tell me… do you indulge in pleasures of the flesh?”

“Yes.”

You took in a shaky breath as he sat down beside you. The outside of your thigh could feel the part of his torso that connected to the metal contraption he called a body.

“How often?”

Your immediate reaction was to gawk at the question and demand the purpose of all of this, but there was a part of you that wanted to tell him. So you answered honestly and he seemed pleased with the answer, the faintest of chuckles rumbled through his throat.

“What about you?” You asked in a moment of courage. “Do you have a...” You eyed what would have been his crotch.

He narrowed his eyes at you before placing a gloved hand on your knee.

“No.” His answer surprised you. Not the answer itself, you knew that. But the very fact that he answered you at all was honestly surprising. 

“I’m.. sorry.” You mumbled, not really sure of what else to say.

“We’ll speak of it no more.” He looked at your legs and took in a breath before speaking again. “I want you touch yourself.” 

You turned to give him a questing look at were met with knitted brows, you knew better than to oppose your masters will. But just because you didn’t quite understand why didn’t mean you weren’t completely willing.

“Yes, Lord Maul.”

Without wasting anytime you brought your dominant hand to your stomach, letting it slowly slide down your skin until it reached the warmth between your legs. Your face felt hot but not out of embarrassment, but for another reason.

“Lay back… Enjoy yourself.” His voice was soft and almost sweet. He placed a hand on your shoulder and pushed you down so you laid on your back. “Dont hold back on my account.” 

So, you didn’t. Your fingers knew exactly what to do, wiggling through the warm folds your your flesh and rubbed your swollen nub in a familiar pattern. Your body relaxed slightly as the warm buzzing sensation started to bubble up in a pre-orgasmic bliss. 

You inhaled sharply, preparing for the wave that was sure to hit, and he took note of this. A deep growl erupted from his lips.

“Look at me.” Maul commanded, rising from the bed to stand before you. You opened your eyes to stare at his dark looming figure positioned just centimeters away from your slightly spread legs. “Look upon me while you experience this pleasure.” 

His crisp voice lifted you up during your sensational rush. You gasped out, locking eyes with his, reeling from an addictive high. Your back arched in pleasure as you moaned out desperately.

You watched as the man licked his lips, obviously satisfied with the view. As you came down from the orgasm you panted heavily, falling from the highest bliss you’d felt in a while. Never once did your gaze fall from Maul’s. 

“Tell me..” Maul removed his right glove, revealing his bare tattooed hand. “.. Do you prefer to take care of yourself, or do prefer to be taken care of by another?” He threw the glove down on the bed before removing his left one. 

“They’re… They are both good.” 

He sneered slightly, not pleased with your answer, but that wicked smirk remained unphased. 

“I suppose.” He dropped his remaining glove on the floor. You gasped in surprise when he placed his hands on either of your knees. They were big and warm, rough and calloused from the years of fighting. “But the feeling of having another touch you..-”

“-It’s nice sometimes…” You whimpered, biting your lip in anticipation. 

“It’s much more than nice, my dear.” His hands rolled up your bare skin, coming closer and closer to your reeling cunt. Maul leaned in closer, looming over you with a sinister greed in his eyes. Your breathing hitched as his hands reached the tender skin near your inner thighs. “It’s addictive.”

Keeping one hand possessively warped to your thigh Maul chuckled darkly while he brought the other to roam your bare stomach. 

“There’s truly nothing better than skin to skin contact..” He groaned, inhaling as his fingers wandered your exposed torso. You felt lightheaded, overcome with anticipation as he explored every curve. “Wouldn’t you agree?” He inquired as his hand discovered your perky breast. 

“Y-Yes!” You gasped as he groped you, massaging your breast in his greedy hand. 

“I thought you might.” 

Maul switched his hands, now massaging your other breast while he returned the other to your intimate region. Instead of returning to caress your thigh you found yourself moaning out as his fingers brushed against your soaked sex.

“You’re sopping wet, my dear…” With his index and pointer finger Maul delved around your folds, spreading your juices around generously. “Absolutely drenched.”

A moan escaped your lips as Maul began to circle your clit. He did so in a skilled rythm similar to the one you had earlier. It seemed he was paying closer attention than you’d thought. 

“Tell me how it feels.”

“G-Good!” You moaned softly, easing into the new sensation. 

Each brush of his finger made your entire body shake with impatience, feeling the faint hue of the orgasm to come but it wasn’t quite there yet. 

“Do you like to be filled up?”

“W-What?” You whispered between moans, looking up at his determined golden orbs. 

“Like this.” Without another word Maul removed his other hand from your breast, and brought it down to join the other. He stuffed two fingers into your soaked opening, all the while continuing to rub your sensitive clit with the other hand. 

You cried out this time, not expecting such harsh friction. But it was so good and Maul knew it too. He leered over you smugly and began to pump his thick fingers in and out of your pussy, knowing all too well the pleasure he was bringing you. 

“Answer me, girl.” He barked, growing impatient. “Do you enjoy being filled like this?”

“Y-Yes!”

“Yes, who?!” He snapped, demanding you say his name. He bared his teeth and stared down at you like a predatory animal ready for the kill.

“Yes, L-Lord Maul!”

In that instant it hit you like a ton of bricks. From the top of your head to the tip of your toes a pleasure you’d never imagined possible roared over your body. It was intense, causing you to twitch and cry out in ecstasy. Maul’s hands never faltered once, continuing his work inside you, wiggling his thick fingers around your throbbing cunt with due diligence. 

When your body started to relax you were literally gasping for air, trying to calm yourself from the unfamiliar euphoric sensation. Not able to get enough air you reached up and place a hand on Maul’s cheek, maintaining a small smile to let him know you meant well. He froze, shocked by your actions. 

“I-I cant…” You panted, licking your lips as you wiggled beneath him. “Maul, I cant breath!” You told him, letting him know that you’d had enough for one day.

With a hand on his cheek you stared up at the panting Zabrak. After the initial surprise, he closed his eyes and for a moment leaned into the palm of your hand, enjoying the affectionate gesture for what it was. 

“Skin to skin…” He whispered, his eyes still closed. “There’s nothing better than skin to skin contact..” 

“It’s important.” You agreed quietly, still dazed form the encounter. “We need physical interactions with others.”

Maul’s eyes fluttered open and for a long moment he remained silent. 

“Indeed.”

Without wasting another moment the horned man stood up and picked up his gloves, putting them on each hand slowly. 

“I will see you tomorrow.” 

“Yes, Lord Maul.”


End file.
